Bakugan: invasive gundalianas
by Zafiro Gehabich
Summary: no se que poner jeje solo pliss leanlo  no es yuri
1. Chapter 1

en el principio de nuestra historia podemos ver la nueva casa de nuestra protagonista y en ella se

encuentra la señora misaki haciendo ejercicio cuando de pronto se escucha un grito

mama ya llege-¿?

quitate los zapatos-saki misaki

saki misaki 34 años,ojos color verde claro,tes blanca,cabello azul fuerte,chaparrita,gordita,madre de nuestra protagonista llevaba un pantalon corto negro tenis blancon y una blusa azul

donde estas amiga-runo ya en su habitacion

runo misaki 16 años,ojos color verdes cabello azul cielo,alta,tes blanca,delgada, y un poco gruñona

en ese instante vestia un pantalon blanco,una blusa amarilla y botas blancas

escondida la ultima vez tu mama me obligo a hacer ejercicio con ella-tigrera

tal vez debamos independisarnos-runo

buena idea-tigrera

olle te dije que te quitaras los zapatos-grito saki

pero lastima runo ya habia salido en su bicicleta

* * *

><p>tengo que admitirlo cuando papa fue transferido de trabajo no me emocionaba mucho venir pero ahora que estoy aqui me encanta-runo<p>

a lo largo se podia observar el oceano con su agua cristalina y el cantar de las aves

hola linda-¿?

eh?joe-runo

que puedo ofrecerte el dia de hoy?-joe

joe brown 16 años,ojos negros como la noche,cabello ente castaño y rubio,atletico,alto de tes clara

vestia un pantalon azul,una camisa roja y zapatos cafes

am solo agua-runo-estoy esperando a jenny

que novedad-joe

hola joe-tigrera saliendo del bolsillo de runo

hola tigrera-joe

a un no puedo creer que tu y runo sean vecinos de nuevo pero esta vez del otro lado del mundo-tigrera

lo se es una locura pero es bueno tener a una vieja amiga cerca-joe

a todo esto donde esta jenny-runo observando su reloj-siempre tarde

hola runo el desayuno-jenny (perdon perdon pero no soy buena para las rimas T.T)

jenny vallory 16 años,alta,tez morena,ojos verdes,cabello pelirrojo,atletica esta en el equipo de lucha de la escuela

vestia un pantalos verde,una blusa cafe y botas cafes

hola-joe

hola joe-jenny

chica deja de saludarme se esa forma-runo-es muy patetico

si ya lo se pero rima-jenny-runo desayuno runo

es gracioso-joe

olle joe tu tambien tienes uno de eso bakugan reales?-jenny

que es un bakugan real?-joe

jenny solo conoce del tipo virtua-runo-cuando le mostre a tigrera se emociono mucho

creeia que los bakugans solo existian como dados pero cuando runo me presento a tigrera fue totalmente alucinante-jenny

hay miles como yo en nueva vestroia-tigrera

encerio?-jenny-grandioso runo el desayuno podemos ir por favor

otra vez eso de runo el desayuno-runo posando sus manos sobre sus caderas

no puedo evitarlo eres una leyenda chica-jenny-necesitas un apodo como ese

bueno si lo pones de esa forma creo que esta bien-runo-olle tenemos que ver eso de las rimas

* * *

><p><strong>en el interespacio bakugan<strong>

estaban en la banda que las dirige a la estrada cuando de pronto se escucha una voz

buenas tardes y bienvenidos al interespacio bakugan el primer mundo de juego 100% virtual creado solo para ustedes

experimenten batallas con otros niños del mundo estero-marucho

marucho se ha convertido en una gran imagen-tigrera

tienes que admitir que la idea es brillante ha traido las peleas a las masas-runo escribiendo su codigo para poder entrar al interespacio

bienvenido runo misaki-la maquina que permite el acceso al interespacio dejando en shock a jenny

te vas a quedar hay parada todo el dia?-runo-andando

ay claro-jenny pero cuando ya son enviadas a ala entrada del interespacio-e..es real

no pero es casi casi igual chica-runo abriendo la puerta que conduce al interespacio

wow-jenny maravillada por la vista-esto esta de lujo

esta area es llamada los comoch es donde muchos jugadores bienen a distraerse un rato-runo

esto es increible-jenny

cuando de pronto llega alguien a su lado

tambien es un lugar donde puedes intercambiar consejos y estrategias mientras buscas oponentes para pelear-¿?

hola marucho-runo

hola runo como va todo?-marucho

ah de maravilla-runo-ella es mi amiga jenny

hola un gusto en conocerte jenny-marucho-soy marucho como te va? soy un viejo amigo de runo de su ciudad

choji murukura o marucho-15 años,chaparro,tes blanca,ojos color azul cielo,cabello rubio,llevaba un shhort azul,camisa azul y un chaleco azul y siempre tiene un lunar en su frente y zapatos azul con blanco

amiguito maruchito se todo sobre ti-jenny-runo me cuenta sus historias de antaño

eso espero-marucho poniendo su mano sobre su cabellera

jenny es nueva hoy sera su primera batalla-runo

oh felicidades-marucho-como prueba de nuestra amistad dejame ofrecerte tu propio bakugan-escogiendo 2 tipos de bakugans

guau-jenny

adelante escoge uno jenny-marucho

encerio hablas encerio?-jenny

si por supuesto por favor-marucho

a que fuerte,de lujo,este-jenny cogiendo uno subterra

a coredem subterra buena eleccion-marucho-bien hecho jenny eso significa que a partir de hoy coredem es tu compañero

es un gran honor conocerte amiguito-dijo jenny a coredem-y por que no habla con migo? que le caigo mal?

es un clon digital es sintetico el coredem subterra no esta programado para hablar como lo haria un bakugan vivo-marucho

entonces no es un bakugan real?-jenny

ah-runo

deja de verme a si me das miedo-tigrera

a olle ahora que ya tienes tu bakugan por que no peleamos he?-runo

eso suena bien pero bueno am-marucho

eh-runo y jenny

BAKUGAN PELEA-¿?-bakugan surge ahora flotonoir darkus

CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA-¿?-sector ventus

PODER ACTIVADO-¿?-colmillo de agujas

por desgracia todas las arenas estan llenas por ahora-marucho

que? esta super lleno?-runo-es asombroso amigo no puedo creer lo popular que has hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo marucho

gracias pero rene tiene mucha parte del credito-marucho

_FLASH BACK_

se podia observar a runo,alice,dan,shun y marucho juntos

disculpen-rene-son ustedes las peleadores bakugan?

si somos las peleadores-marucho-y tu quien eres?

mi nombre es rene-rene-rene Krawler

que bien pero-marucho-como entraste aqui esta area no esta abierta al publico esta en construccion y usamos tecnologia patentada

disculpe maestro marucho-cato-la señorita Krawler dice que tiene un asunto de gran urgencia que discutir con usted a si que lo deje pasar

he escuchado rumores sobre el interespacio bakugan asi que investigue y los localize a ustedes los peleadores-rene

rumores no lo entiendo-marucho-este projecto es secrerto

parece que hay soplones dentro de tu equipo que este investigando-shun tan serio como siempre

y que fue lo que escuchaste?-dan

nada en especifico-rene-pero escuche cosas sobre ustedes

que?-runo

lo poco que escuche sobre el interespaico me hizo darme cuenta del problema-rene-no hay suficientes bakugans disponibles para todos sus peleadores potenciales

realmente eso es cierto?-dan

de hecho ahora que lo pienso si tal vez la respuesta esta inclonada en los bakuganes existentes pero cuales ¿las versiones dijitales en el sistema o los vivos de nueva vestroia?-alice

no lo se ambas obsiones parecen muy malas ideas alice-shun

de hecho creo que podria ayudar en esa area si me lo permiten-rene

escucha amigo acabamos de-dan siendo interrumpido por rene

si pero tambien recibo la informacion desconocida-rene

la version de informacion que rene recibio era algo diferente a la nuestra en esa y habia mucho las de ella-marucho-si rene no hubiera venido ese dia no creo que hubiera habido forma de que el interespacio bakugan pasara de prototipo

guau-runo-y hablando de la reina de roma

como has estado runo?-rene

rene Krawler-16 años ojos amarillos,tez morena,alta de cabello blanco llevaba un pantalon verde fuerte,una blusa y zapatos verde limon

ah como estas rene?-runo-ella es mi amiga jenny-no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpieron

vallory-rene-entiendo que es tu primera batalla y ese coredem subterra es tu compañero bakugan

aaah-jenny impresionada-pues si

relajense acabo de revisar su ficha de registro eso es todo-rene

por si no lo notaste rene esta a cargo del manejo de informacion del interespacio bakugan-marucho

es una fenomeno-runo para investigar hechos y numeros

jm-rene-gracias chicos como soy una fenomeno se que alice esta peleando ahora en la arena F12 quieres hechar un vistaso runo?

encerio alice?-marucho

asombroso-runo-vamos arena F12-de pronto aparece un portal hacia la arena F12-andando

**despues de atravesar el portal se encuentran en la arena o mas bien entre el publico**

valla valla-runo ay la tienen parece que es una buena batalla

PODER ACTIVADO-¿?-LUZ VENENOSA

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**uff que cansado due escribir todo esto encerio dure 2 horas**

**bueno espero y les guste este nuevo fic que es casi la seria de gundalians invaders solo que con las chicas**

**pliss dejen reviews para saber si esta bien hecho gracias**

**me despido**

***b*y*e***

**ZAFIRO GEHABICH**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!

lamento mucho por no haber subido la conti de este fic solo que me has pasado muchas cosas espero y me entiendan^^

* * *

><p>lo vez nadie puede derrotarme- ¿?-ahora que e perfeccionado mi estrategia con subterra,darkus y haos (se pronuncia jeios o creo que a si se escribe)<p>

si bueno tu estrategia es buena pero tu ejecucion necesita trabajo-alice

alice gehabich,17 años,ojos color chocolate,cabello rojizo que parece anaranjado,alta,delgada,de tez blanca,muy bella pero hay veces en la que es muy ingenua en ese instante llevaba un pantalon negro,una blusa de tirantes morada y botas mas abajo de las rodillas negras

DE QUE HABLAS?- ¿?

PODER ACTIVADO-alice-PROTECCION DE SOMBRA,DEFENSA DE OSCURIDAD

en ese momento el bakugan de alice usa un tipo de escudo negro

PODER ACTIVADO- ¿?-AGUIJON PILOTO

aguijon piloto hace que el bakugan del oponente (como las abejas) intente golpear a su enemigo

PODER ACTIVADO-alice-HIPER TORMENTA DE SOMBRAS

y tormenta de sombras hace que el bakugan ataque a su enemigo por la espalda con una fuerza inmensa haciendo que el bakugan se buelva esfera de nuevo

fuerza vital cero-el bakupod (creo es que no se como se llama el tipo de pulsera o brazalete que llevan si saben por favor diganme)

batalla finalizada y la victoria es para alice gehabich-se escuchaba el altavoz

en el momento en que regresa su bakugan hace un mortal alfrente perfecto para aterrizar frente a las chicas

bien hecho alice-runo-pero todavia te falta poder para vencerme

marucho esta en tercero-jenny-alice en segundo entonces wow runo eres la numero uno

no por mucho tiempo-alice

creo que eres la siguiente chica jenny-rene

ah-jenny

de que estas hablando rene?-marucho

bueno sucede que movi un poco el orden de las batallas para ayudarla-rene

rene no es justo para los que estaban esperando-marucho

como jenny es nuestra amiga crei que podria hacer una excepcion-rene

* * *

><p><strong>En la batalla<strong>

para nuestra siguiente pelea,la peleadora numero una runo misaki-se escucho el altavoz

es tu turno jenny no te olvidez de dar las gracias no mucha gente tiene su primera pelea contra la mejor peleadora-rene

no se si pueda hacer esto frente a tanta gente-jenny-tengo panico escenico !no lo lograre !no puedo !no no no no no no no

vamos chica relajate-runo

y en su primera participacion RENE KRAWLER-altavoz de nuevo

que-jenny

oh?-runo

QUE?-marucho

ups lo siento creo que altere el orden sera mejor que veas a dos peleadoras profesionales primero-rene

espera rene que esta pasando chica?-runo

apuesto que asi lo planeaste-alice

lo hiciste para avergonzarme-jennny

vamos runo-rene-los admiradores nos esperan

estas segura de eso?-runo

tigrera es muy fuerte pues mi Linehalt no es un debilucho-rene

campo bakugan abierto-altavoz de nuevo

veamos lo que tienes-runo-carta portal abierta,!BAKUGAN PELEA !BAKUGAN SURGE !AHORA BLADE TIGRERA

* * *

><p><strong>entre el publico<strong>

se encontraban Alice,Jenny y Marucho

acabo de darme cuenta que nunca he visto pelear a rene-marucho

ella enfrentara a runo se terminara antes de que lo note-alice

* * *

><p><strong>de nuevo con runo<strong>

!BAKUGAN PELEA !BAKUGAN SURGE LINEHALT VENTUS (ya se han de imaginar como es lo siento pero no se como describirlo)-rene

* * *

><p>jamas habia visto ese bakugan-marucho<p>

* * *

><p>!PODER ACTIVADO !TIGRE HUMER!-runo (jeje perdon solo que quise intentar con nuevos ataques espero y no les moleste ^^)<p>

en ese instante las garras de tigrera se iluminaron intentando tocar a linehalt pero por desgracia este la esquivo

ACABA CON EL-runo (con el bakugan)

PODER ACTIVADO-rene-BRISA DE AIRE

del cuerpo de linehalt salen unas hondas verdes lo cual atacan al cuerpo de tigrera lo cual le resta 300 gs a tigrera (tigrera tenia 900gs)

diablos a anulado mi poder-runo

pura suerte-tigrera-sigamos runo

CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA-RUNO-REACTOR HAOS

de pronto de la carta portal sale un brillo lo cual hace que tigrera aumente a 1400gs

PODER ACTIVADO-runo-GARRA GALACTICA

garra galactica hace que de las garras de tigrera salga una luz

PODER ACTIVADO-rene-DICIPAR CERCANIA

disipar cercania hace que linehalt evite el ataque de tigrera y le lanze otro ataque dejando a tigrera con 900 gs

AGUANTA TIGRERA-runo-PODER ACTIVADO TORNADO DE LUZ

tigrera empieza a girar haciendo un tornado que al atacar a linehalt hace que regrese a su forma de esfera

fuerza vital de rene 20%-bakupod (creo)

* * *

><p><strong>otra vez en el publico<strong>

asi se hace runo le dio una leccion-jenny entusiasmada

si pero ella tambien tubo buenos ataques contra tigrera rene es bastante buena-alice

esperen chicas miren-marucho-ya ha comenzado la siguiente ronda

* * *

><p><strong>de regreso a la batalla<strong>

PODER ACTICADO-rene-BRISA DE AIRE

PODER ACTIVADO-runo-ESPEJO DE LUZ

la carta portal espejo de luz hace que delante de tigrera aparesca algo como un escudo lo cual hace que el ataque se desvanezca

bien jugado-rene-!PODER ACTIVADO !VENTISCA VENTUS¡

ventisca ventus hace que linehalt le envie una bentisca( que ingenioso no? ) haciendo que el ataque de tigrera se elimine

CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA-RENE-CONGELAR ENEMIGO

congelar enemigo le quita tigrera 200 gs y hace que tigrera deje de moverse

TIGRERA QUE OCURRE?-runo

no puedo moverme t-tigrera callendo de espaldas

la carta de mando congelar enemigo es una carta de trampa que congela los movimientos del oponente y evita que puedan usar algun poder-rene

TIGRERA-runo viendo como tigrera se estrella contra el suelo haciendo que vuelva a su forma de esfera

fuerza vital de runo 60%-bakupod

* * *

><p><strong>en el publico (otra vez)<strong>

hay no-jenny

* * *

><p><strong>con runo<strong>

olle no crees que eso fue algo violento?-runo

por favor por que deberia de ser tranquilo-rene-eres la numero uno

ES CIERTO Y NO LO OLVIDES-runo lanzando la carta portal-!BAKUGAN PELEA !BAKUGAN SURGE

!BAKUGAN PELEA !BAKUGAN SURGE-rene

PODER ACTIVADO-runo-TIGRE HUMER

PODER ACTIVADO-rene-SABLE DE HOJAS

sable de hojas hace que en la mano de linehalt aparesca un tipoo de cuchilla verde intentado cotar a tigrera pero lo unico que logra es quitarle 300 gs

PODER DE FUSION ACTIVADO-runo-PODER HEISER

poder heiser ayuda a tigrera a recuperarse y ahumenta su poder 500 gs mas

esto la acabara-runo-PODER ACTIVADO GARRA GALACTICA

PODER DE FUSION ACTIVADO-rene-TORNADO GIRATORIO

la carta tornado giratorio hace que linehalt le lanze un tornado a tigrera (sigo diciendo que imaginacion no )y restandole 200 gs a tigrera

crees que eso vencera a tigrera?-runo

PODER ACTIVADO-rene-VIENTO DESTRUCTOR

viento destructor hace que de las manos de linehalt salgan unas bolas de energia verde y ahumentando su poder 300 gs pero por desgracia sus ataque no sirvieron y tigrera logro atacarlo

tigrera es tan poderosa como dice su reputacion-rene-yo esperaba guardar esto para un poco despues-

listo bumy-bakupod

tiene un armamento?-tigrera

ARMAMENTO INSTALADO-rene (el armamento de linehalt es como un arma en su brazo)

tambien podemos jugar ese juego-runo

secom sixo-bakupod (creo que asi se llama el armamento)

ARMAMENTO INSTALADO-runo (dejo que se lo imaginen que se me hace muy dificil describirlo)

* * *

><p><strong>de nuevo en el publico<strong>

wow que fuerte-jenny

sus niveles de poder estan parejos ahora-alice

* * *

><p><strong>en la batalla<strong>

PODER DEL ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO-rene-MEGA BLASTER LON

CONTRA ATAQUE-runo-PODER DE ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO! REACTOR DELTA!

pero cuando chocaron sus ataques se hizo una explosion

* * *

><p>oh no-alice<p>

apaguen la energia del sistema finalizen la batalla de inmediato-marucho

pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo antes de que la explosion afectara a rene y a runo

AHHH-gritaron siendo lanzadas

* * *

><p><strong>en otro lugar<strong>

ah-runo-en donde demonios estoy

cuando de pronto se puede ver que un rayo cayo

ah?-runo pero sintio como le lanzaron otro a ella

ah?-pero cuando volteo se quedo en shock cuando vio 6 bakugans de todos loa atributos y una nave

destrullan al enemigo bakugan-¿?-todas las fuerzas avancen-

_quien es ella?_-penso runo

cuando algo se poso detras de ella,volteo y se encontró con mas bakugans haos

que es este lugar?-runo mirando asombrada

en ese instante se escucha el sonido de un aguila y vio que los 6 bakugans comenzaban a avanzar destrullendo todo a su paso

intentando no ser lastimada un bakugan aquos se posa frente a ella

AHHH-runo

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando abre los ojos<strong>

estas bien runo?-alice ayudando a runo a sentarse

que rayos quien gano la batalla diganme-runo

hubo un accidente y marucho tuvo que apagarlo-tigrera-estas bien?

un accidente tigrera?-runo-de que estas hablando

hubo una gran explocion en medio de la pelea-marucho-y eso fue lo que te golpeo

hablas...en...serio?-runo

no recuerdas nada?-rene

recordar? y otras cosas-runo-tal vez todo fue un mal sueño

tranquilizate-alice-solo dime lo que viste

muchos bakugan pero se enfrentaban en una guerra-runo

pero como es posible-marucho

no tiene sentido-alice calmada no como los demas

por que pelearian entre si los bakugan?-jenny-tal vez lo alucinaste

_sera lo que creo?_-rene-_espero y no_

* * *

><p> <strong>continuara<strong>

**sigo diciendo que cansado muchas gracias por dejar reviews y vi un review que decia que se escribia ren dejenme decirles que como es un fic de chicas por eso le llame rene no ren espero y os guste el capi**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola ^^**

**espero y les esten gustando los capis de este historiaya que tardo mucho tiempo en escribir jeje** **sin** **quitarles mucho tiempo a leer jeje ^^**

* * *

><p>muchos<em> bakugan pero se enfrentaban en una guerra-runo<em>

_pero como es posible-marucho_

_no tiene sentido-alice calmada no como los demas_

_por que pelearian entre si los bakugan?-jenny-tal vez lo alucinaste_

_sera lo que creo?-rene-espero y no _

* * *

><p><strong>en otro lugar<strong> (mas adelante sabran como se llama)

Se podía ver un castillo (o palacio) en lo mas oscuro de ese tétrico lugar y en ese castillo 6 chicas y un chico de la especie de ese planeta

nuria-guiselle-tuviste suerte de encontrar la fuente de la alteración dimencional?

guiselle:no se sabe con certeza cual es su edad,cabello rojizo,ojos amarillos,tez pálida (color gris creo),alta,delgada,es de la tribu de ese lugar (como les dije mas adelante sabrán como se llama y ya se han de imaginar como es) usa especie de túnica roja y larga

como usted lo ordeno emperatriz kazarina-nuria-de inmediato comenze mi busqueda y llevo a un interfaz de juego del planeta tierra conocida como el interespacio bakugan,durante una reciente batalla la energía ejercida por los 2 combatientes causo una explosión y la radiacion se extendio hasta nuestro mundo

nuria:tampoco se sabe su edad (pero es la mas vieja),cabello castaño,ojos amarillos,tez palida,alta,un poco rellenita,tambien llevaba una tunica pero esta era cafe

si son unos bakugans muy poderosos si crearon una explosion tan grande que sacudio nuestro mundo-estela en ese instante se empieza a reir como shadow

estela:otra miembro de la tribu que tampoco se sabe su edad,cabello anaranjado,ojos amarillos,tez palida,chaparra,en ese momento llevaba una tunica igual que las anteriores solo que azul

eso no es gracioso estela-aida enojada-tal vez deberias tomar las cosas mas enserio esto podria afectarnos mucho

aida:miembro de la tribu (tampoco se sabe su edad),cabello verde claro con un fleco que le tapa su ojo derecho,ojos amarillos,alta,tez palida,llevaba una tunica verde,(ya se han de imaginar como es)

a relajate-estela

kurt que tienes que decirme-kazarina-como director del laboratorio de biologia bakugan cual es tu opinion?

kazarina:es la emperatriz de esa tribu,cabello blanco con un poco de morado agarrado en una coleta alta,tez azul (es la unica con la piel asi),ojos amarillos,alta,llevaba una tunica negra

bueno estela tiene razon sobre lo poderosos que son los bakugan que provocaron la explosion-kurt-por desgracia ninguna investigacion ha demostrado que dichas criaturas poderosas existan

kurt:cabello blanco,ojos amarillos,alto,delgado,al igual que los demas llevaba una tunica blanca

bien bien bien algo sobre los bakugan que el brillante kurt no sepa?-guiselle

ah-kurt

si bueno como sea tenemos que estar seguros guiselle-kazarina

señora-guiselle

si esos poderosos bakugan existen no podemos permitir que esten con el enemigo-kazarina-dile a los agentes de la tierra que queremos a esos bakugans identificados y los traigan

por supuesto si señora como ordene-guiselle haciendo una reverencia

* * *

><p><strong>en la tierra<strong> (ya habia pasado una semana del incidente)

se podian observar a un monton de chicas luchando

vamos jenny-grito joe animandola-eh?

_no estoy loca lo que vi no era un sueño_-penso runo

flash back

_se podia observar a 6 bakugan y una nave_

_destrullan al enemigo bakugan-¿?-todas las fuerzas avancen_

fin flash back

runo-joe

eh-runo

has estado sentada hay como zombi toda la tarde-joe-estas bien?

te ves un poco distante runo-jenny-acaso sigues soñando con aquella guerra bakugan?

como puedes seguir soñando con eso-joe

no fue asi-runo-lo que vi fue algo muy real... estoy segura 

* * *

><p><strong>en la mansion de marucho<strong>

en la cual se encontraban marucho y rene desayunando

administrar el interespacio bakugan me tiene agotado dormi como un bebe anoche-marucho-tu que tal?

bien-dijo rene seria y cortante

asi que estaba pensando que tras el desayuno podriamos hechar un vistaso al sistema para asegurarnos que reparen el daño-marucho-estoy seguro de que va bien pero-no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpieron

claro-rene

esta todo bien señorita?-kato

eh?-si estoy bien

gracias-rene

te vez distraida rene hablame-marucho

eh?-rene

tu y yo somos responsables del interespacio bakugan-marucho-somos compañeros si hay algo mal por favor dimelo estoy aqui para ti me escuchaste rene?

por favor disculpenme les dejare con su discucion-kato haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta tras de si

de hecho he estado pensando en las visiones que runo ha tenido-rene

eh?-marucho-me preocupa sigue hablando de ellas como si fueran reales creo que la explosion debio afectarle

bueno yo se algo sobre esas visiones..pero primero debo confesar que-rene

continua como decias-marucho

soy yo-rene

dimelo-marucho

no soy de este planeta-rene-en realidad yo soy

un extraterrestre?-marucho-ES ENCERIO?

* * *

><p><strong>con runo<strong>

runo no es que no quiera creerte pero estuve ahi-jenny-estubivte solamente unos cuantos segundos que otra cosa pudo ser mas que un sueño

grandioso jenny-runo-tu tambien me crees una loca

no amiga no es lo que quiero decir-jenny pero un sonido la interrumpio-amm?

es la alarma de emergencia de los peleadores-runo

viene de parte del maruchito-jenny

vamos rapido-runo

* * *

><p>con alice<p>

se podia observar a una chica de cabellos rojizos en medio del bosque muy tranquila pero por su rostro bien parece que estaba recordando algo muy triste

flash back

_bien alice y lo mas importante es guardar silencio y saber como y cuando te atacaran-¿?_

_esta bien-alice regalandole una sonrisa_

fin flash back

cuando de pronto un pequeño sonido hace que deje de pensar y habra los ojos

_ahora que estara pasando_-pensaba

* * *

><p><strong>de nuevo con runo<strong>

ya habian llegado al interespacio bakugan cuando se encuentran con alice,rene y marucho

nos llamaron que ocurre-runo

esta todo bien?-alice

si bien-marucho-pero debemos de hablar en mi oficina

* * *

><p><strong>en la oficina de marucho<strong>

QUE...que dijiste?-runo

extraterrestre?-jenny asombrada

siento haberles ocultado la verdad-rene-entendere si estan molestas,pero ahora tenemos asuntos importantes

sigue hablando-alice-te escuchamos

vengo de un planeta en una dimencion llamada gundalia (asi se llama el lugar que les dije ahorita)-rene-somos parecidos a los humanos en la tierra,vivimos en paz con nuestros bakugan pero un buen dia una tribu hostil conocida como los neathianos invadieron nuestra tierra con sus bakugan,estoy segura que la vision de dan de los bakugan en guerra venia de mi planeta la explosion de la batalla de tigrera y linehalt debio haber causado una distroccion la cual permitio a la mente de runo viajar en estado inconciente

asi que la leyenda es cierta,recuerdo haber escuchado historias cuando era pequeña pero crei que eran fabulas-tigrera-hace mucho tiempo cuando el nucleo de vestroia se dividio y se convirtio en el mundo de los 6 atributos la enorme energia creada,dicen que llevo a algunos bakugan a otra dimencion

aunque toda esa historia fuera cierta-jenny-no esplica tus motivos para estar en la tierra

los bakugan neathianos fueron entrenados como soldados desde que nacieron-rene-los bakugan de gundalia fueron creados en una admosfera de paz y tranquilidad por esa razon no tenemos habilidades para vencerlos en batalla,nuestra existencia en paz ha sido atacada por los neathianos y nuestra libertad esta en juego,tambien escuche leyendas pero alrevez sobre bakugans que existian en otros lados incluso escuche sobre los poderosos guerreros conocidos como los peleadores bakugan

si pero ahora supongo que quieres ayuda pero por que debemos creerte-alice

tal vez quieran ver las ciudades en mi planeta que han quedado en ruinas o tal vez les muestro las criaturas neathianas que se han infiltrado en el interespacio bakugan-rene

criaturas como agentes secretos que es lo que quieren-runo

lo mismo que yo hago reclutar a los peleadores en su bando para poder exterminar a sus enemigos de una vez por todas-rene-nosotros jamas pedimos ser atacados y queremos que la guerra termine muy pronto por eso vine con ustedes peleadoras POR FAVOR ME VAN A AYUDAR?

estoy harta de que la gente use a los bakugan con fines malignos-runo

si podemos evitar que los neathitontos se salgan con la suya-jenny

infiltraron el interespacio bakugan que tenia finalidades pacificas van a pagar por eso-marucho

si protejamos a los niños de ahi-alice

esta decidido es unanime-runo-aceptamos cuenta con todas nosotras

muy bien-rene-gracias por aceptar ayudarnos gundalia les esta en deuda logre identificar a 2 agentes encubiertos son silvia arcale y leo isis

* * *

><p><strong>en otra parte<strong>

que te parece este-¿?  
>si me gustan las tortugas-¿?<p>

oigan- ?-par de mocosas

eh-¿?

que tal si nos llevan a pelear-silvia

silvia arcale:20 años,ojos verdes (en su forma humana),cabello rubio hasta los hambros,tez blanca,alta atletica,enojona y gritona en ese momento llevaba una blusa de manga corta,pantalon azul y zapatos rojos

ah?-¿?

solo una batalla amistosa-leo

leo isis:18 años,ojos azules(en su forma humana),cabello azul alborotado,tez blanca,alto,de buen cuerpo,muy arrogante en batalla,

llevaba una camisa blanca pantalon y tenis azules

quieres-¿?

que NECESITAN PERMISO DE SUS PADRES? QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA-silvia provocando que por el miedo las chicas salieran corriendo

no pudiste ser mas amenazadora?-leo

disculpenos chicos-¿?

ah?-leo

pero cuando voltean se encuentran con todos las peleadores

acaso son ustedes silvia y leo?-marucho

depende quien lo pregunta-leo

somos las peleadoras bakugan-runo

a perdon runo pero yo no soy mujer-marucho en forma de susurro

jeje perdon marucho-runo

ah tecnicamente estoy en entrenamiento-jenny

grandioso ahora que ya nos conocemos-leo-por que no nos dicen lo que quieren

escuchamos que buscaban una batalla-marucho-asi que venimos a cumplir su deseo,EL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN ES PARA JUGAR NO PARA LA GUERRA NO DEJARE QUE LOS NEATHIANOS LO EXPLOTEN

tranquiilo solo estamos qui para divertirnos-silvia

* * *

><p><strong>en la arena<strong>

como he visto que les gusta mucho el secreto-marucho-tengo una arena privada para pelear

podemos pelear de una vez nada lo impide-runo

asi es como nos gusta-leo

bueno quienes son las valientes que nos van a enfrentar?-silvia

seremos yo y-runo pero la inteerumpieron

YO ASI QUE PREPARENSE PARA PERDER-marucho

la batalla bakugan empieza con runo y marucho-el altavoz-enfrentandose a leo y silvia el campo bakugan esta abierto

que comienze la divercion-silvia-CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA,BAKUGAN PELEA,BAKUGAN SURGE,SURGE RUBANOID PYRUS

ADELANTE TIGRERA-RUNO-BAKUGAN PELEA,BAKUGAN SURGE,VAMOS BLADE TIGRERA HAOS

rubanoid:900

blade tigrera:900

NO ME IMPRESIONAS TANTO-SILVIA-PODER ACTIVADO,COLMILLO CORUBNUS,

colmillo corubnus hace que rubanoid le empieze a lanzar pequelas bolas de energia rojas y ahumenta su poder 300 gs

rubanoid:1200

tigrera:900

PODER ACTIVADO-SILVIA-GULP PROFUNDO

gulp profundo hace que de la boca de rubanoid salga un rayo con un color rojo y ahumenta 400 gs

rubanoid:1600

tigrera:900

BASTA DE ESTA PYRUS TAN ABSURDA-runo-PODER ACTIVADO,ESPEJO DE LUZ

rubanoid:1200

tigrera:900

* * *

><p><strong>continuara<strong>

**muchas gracias a**

**akari-san.19 **

**Anima Fantic **

**por sus reviews**

**espero que les guste el capi por que enserio tarde en hacerlo **

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**


	4. Chapter 4

_rubanoid:1600_

_tigrera:900_

_BASTA DE ESTA PYRUS TAN ABSURDA-runo-PODER ACTIVADO,ESPEJO DE LUZ_

_rubanoid:1200_

_tigrera:900 _

* * *

><p>PREPARENCE-runo-¡DOBLE PODER ACTIVADO! ¡GARRA GALACTICA! ¡MAS PODER DE LUZ ACTIVADO! IMPULSO DE TIGRE!<p>

tigrera:1900 gs

rubanoid:1200 gs

ja parece que tus ataques no causaron daño-rubanoid

que?-tigrera

osea que este puede hablar?-runo

significa que no es un clon digital-marucho

* * *

><p><strong>entre el publico<strong>

recuerden que los neathianos usan bakugan reales en sus batallas-rene-son del mismo linaje de tigrera

guau que interesante-jenny

real o digital tigrera ganara esta batalla-alice

* * *

><p>muy bien es mi turno ahora-marucho-¡BAKUGAN PELEA! BAKUGAN SURGE! VAMOS AKWIMOS AQUOS!<p>

de acuerdo a mi analisis en neathial persivo una victoria para mi-leo

¡BAKUGAN PELEA! ¡BAKUGAN SURGE! ¡PHOSPHOS AQUOS!-leo

okwimos:900 gs

phosphos:900gs

AY! esa cosa me asusta runo-marucho

¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡TRES VIVORAS!-leo

tres vivoras hace que de la boca de phosphos salga un rayo azul con veneno impactando contra el pecho de tigrera

ah-tigrera

TIGRERA-runo

mi cuerpo se ha-tigrera

ahora actua el veneno paralizante de phosphos-leo-tigrera no puede activar ni un poder ahora

tigrera:1600

diablos-runo

relajata runo,lo tengo PODER ACTIVADO! PURA AZUL!-marucho

con pura azul okwimos extrajo el veneno del cuerpo de tigrera

tigrera:1900

tigrera:2200

okwimos:1200

* * *

><p><strong>con jenny,alice y rene<strong>

ah que fuerte anulo su poder-jenny

no solo eso-alice-los niveles de poder de tigrera y akwimos ahumentaron

* * *

><p><strong>en la batalla<strong>

si que miedo-silvia- CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA! ENEMIGO ABAJO!

ah-tigrera

tigrera:1900gs

akwimos:900 gs

acaba de disminuir mi nivel de poder-runo

descuida runo tengo un buen plan-marucho- PODER ACTIVADO! BORRADOR NINJA! (que chido ahora todos (as) pueden ser ninjas no?)

borrador ninja anula la carta portal del enemigo

tigrera:2200 gs

akwimos:1200 gs

muchas gracias marucho-runo- PODER ACTIVADO! GARRA GALACTICA!

tigrera:2700

¡PODER ACTIVADO!-silvia- ¡ESPEJISMO DE CAMPO!

espejismo de campo crea una fortaleza alrededor de rubanoid

tigrera-2200

trata de atacarme ahora tigrera-rubanoid-es inutil

AQUI VAMOS PHOSPHOS!-leo- PODER ACTIVADO! SERPIENTE GORGON!

no has escuchado el dicho siete cabezas piensan mejor que una-phosphos (que asco de voz pense que era de una cucaracha)

que es eso?-marucho-y yo que creia que el ultimo daba miedo

de pronto de las bocas de phosphos empiezan a salir los mismos rayos

el veneno de nuevo-tigrera

tigrera:1700

akwimos:700

por desgracia akwimos no pudo aguantar el veneno y tuvo que regresar a su forma de esfera

¡NO AKWIMOS!-marucho

DESCUIDA TIGRERA NO TE OLVIDAREMOS!-leo

cuando phosphos (la cucaracha) lanza unos rayos a las piernas de tigrera y empiezan a congelarse

AH!-tigrera

TIGRERA!-runo

es muy tarde tigrera-leo-pronto el veneno viajara por tu cuerpo lo cual es el final

como se ha vuelto todo confuso-tigrera

TIGRERA!-runo

* * *

><p><strong>entre el publico<strong>

¡RESISTE TIGRERA!-alice

runo debe pensar en algo rapido antes de que pierda a tigrera-jenny

_la soquete tiene razon, como es que saldra de esta?_-penso rene

* * *

><p><strong>en la batalla<strong>

_piensa piensa cada problema tiene una solucion,cada problema tiene una solucion,cada-pensaba runo-claro como pude olvidarlo_

secom sixo-bakuod

ARMAMENTO INSTALADO!-runo

tigrera:1800

QUE?-silvia

es incapas de disparar su armamento-rubanoid

olvidaron una cosa congelaron la parte baja de tigrera-runo

pero mi armamento se monta arriba-tigrera

PODER DE ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO!-runo-REACTOR DELTA!

tigrera:2300

al principio dirige su ataque a phosphos volviendolo esfera

mucho para una estrategia-leo

despues le envio el ataque a rubanoid

esto me va a doler-rubanoid

al igual que phosphos se convirtio en esfera

¡ESO ES!-runo- ¡ASI SE HACE!

eso fue un gran despliege-silvia

estoy de acuerdo-leo

silvia y leo fuerza vital 80%-bakupod

* * *

><p><strong>con las chicas<strong>

ESO ES RUNO VA A GANAR!-JENNY

* * *

><p><strong>de regreso a la batalla<strong>

CARTA PORTAL LISTA! BAKUGAN PELEA!-runo

BAKUGAN PELEA!-leo

BAKUGAN PELEA!-silvia

BAKUGAN PELEA!-marucho

tigrera:900 gs

phosphos:900gs

rubanoid:900gs

akwimos:900gs

¡PODER ACTIVADO! TRES VIVORAS!-leo

¡DIABLOS VOLVIO A SACAR EL ATAQUE CON VENENO!-marucho

despues de ver lo bien que funciono en akwimos la ultima vez seria tonto no hacerlo-leo

un segundo despues akwimos se volvio esfera

fuerza vital de marucho 0-bakupod

oh no no puedo creer que nos vencieran-marucho

* * *

><p><strong>con las chicas<strong>

pero como sabia del veneno-jenny

otros hubieran variado el modo de ataque en la batalla-alice-pero el se apego a uno y lo vencio

* * *

><p><strong>en la batalla<strong>

PODER ACTIVADO! GULP PROFUNDO!-silvia

rubanoid:1300

PODER ACTIVADO! TORNADO DE LUZ!-runo

tigrera:1400

rubanoid:650

phosphos:650

jajajaja que graciosa jajajaja-silvia

ADELANTE SIGAN BURLANDOSE!-runo

esas son palabras mayores considerando que perdiste un compañero sin mencionar las cuerdas-leo

leo ya vasta de charlar-silvia

de acuerdo adelante-leo

listo de estracom-bakupod

listo de terrortre-bakupod

¡USEN CUALQUIER ARMA QUE QUIERAN,NO IMPORTA,VAN A PERDER TONTOS,LISTA PARA ATACAR!-runo

secom sixo-bakupod

ARMAMENTO INSTALADO!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

tigrera:1500 gs

rubanoid:750

phosphos:750

PODER DE ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO!-silvia- ONDA ARMAMENTO DELTAJOM!

rubanoid:1500

el poder de armamento deltajom hace que en el cuerpo de tigrera se haga un tipo de armadura la cual no deja hacer ningun movimiento

no puedo moverme-tigrera

en ese instante rubanoid le envia unas ondas provocando que la armadura se rompa y tambien causandole daño a tigrera

AH-tigrera siendo lanzada

TIGRERA!-runo

no he concluido-rubanoid

cuando se empieza a sentir un temblor y salen 4 cabezas teniendo prisionera a tigrera

PODER DE ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO! SIMPLE VIENTO DE TERROR!-leo

simple viento de terror hace que phosphos le envie unos rayos al pecho de tigrera

este es el final-silvia-jajajaja

la victoria es nuestra-leo

¡ESTAN SEGUROS DE ELLO? ¡PIENSENLO DE NUEVO VAGOS!-runo-¡CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA! ¡REFUERZO DE CAPACIDAD!

que?-tigrera

refuerzo de capacidad elimina los ataques del enemigo

ah?-silvia

volvieron al nivel original sus niveles de poder?-leo

tigrera:1000

rubanoid:1000

phosphos:1000

por que nos disminuye?-leo-no entiendo

tal vez por que he estado en cientos de batallas y he vencido a muchos mas oponentes que tu-tigrera-tal vez olvidaste que soy ¡BLADE TIGRERA HAOS!

en efecto a si es chicos y escuchen tambien esto la carta de mando ahumenta tambien el armamento de tigrera-runo

que eso significa!-silvia

que activara el nivel 2 del poder-leo

estas lista tigrera?-runo

por supuesto-tigrera

PODER DE ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO! IMPACTO DE LUZ!

tigrera:1600 gs

rubanoid:400

phosphos:400

en ese instante el cuerpo de tigrera empieza a brillar en un estraño color amarillo que en cuestion de segundos sale disparado contra rubanoid y phosphos convirtiendolos en esferas

fuerza vital de silvia y leo 0-bakupod

ganadores de la batalla runo y marucho (QUE? pero si marucho casi no hizo nada)-altavoz

¡ESO ES! ¡BIEN HECHO TIGRERA!-runo

¡LO LOGRASTE RUNO ESO!-marucho

gracias por una emocionante batalla-leo

en verdad fue muy educativa-silvia-bueno ya vamonos rubanoid

es hora de irnos-leo llendose

CHICOS!-jenny

rene esos 2 no eran los unicos intrusos de neathia cierto?-alice

lo dudo mucho-rene

a que importa me puedo encargar de unos mil mas-runo-como sea no son rivales para las peleadoras

runo te repito yo no soy mujer-marucho

_bueno misaki tu fuerza y inteligencia en la batalla son muy interesantes-pensaba rene-en verdad eres una_ poderosa _peleadora como sea aun no eres la numero uno_

* * *

><p><strong>continuara <strong>

**solo queria agradecer a estelaluna por su review y decirles que espero y les guste el capi**


	5. Chapter 5

**en el interespacio**

de la nada aparece un muchacho bastante guapo de ojos verdes y cabello azul marino

a si es que aqui es donde los humanos vienen a pelear- ¿?-el interespacio bakugan me pregunto...si alguien abra visto el mensaje que envie

ah?-¿?

olle guapo estas perdido?-kelly

kelly beetle:16 años cabello castaño hasta los hombros,orbes color chocolate

vestia una blusa cafe al igual que los zapatos y pantalon azul

estas perdido necesitas que alguien te muestre el lugar?-kelly

ah de hecho-¿?

me encantaria poder ser tu guia-kelly-bueno vamos

_intenta decirme algo? tal vez hable en clave,ah por supuesto_- pensaba ¿?-eres la persona que recibio el mensaje que envie?

mensaje?-kelly-ah si claro que si tu mensaje necesitas un guia de turista?-kelly

* * *

><p><strong>con las peleadoras (y marucho)<strong>

silvia arcale,leo isis-marucho-ellos son fuertes peleadores

asi que-alice

ah?-marucho

tienes alguna informacion sobre los otros neathianos rene?-alice

ah si ya hice un expediente-rene-zenot surrow (ya se que tonto lo siento mucho pero no tengo mucha inspiracion el dia de hoy),jissel glenn,marisa brown estos son los 3 agentes neathianos que he encontrado

**cuando de pronto se escuchan unos pasos acercandose**

lo siento chicas estaba esperando a runo pero no aparecio-jenny

donde esta?-rene-espero que este bien

ella esta bien llame a su casa y su mama contesto-jeny-supongo que se quedo dormida

_runo ha cambiado bastante desde que nos mudamos_-pensaba alice-_me recuerda bastante a dan _

* * *

><p><strong>con runo<strong>

ADIOS MAMA!-runo-diablos las chicas han de estar molestas

* * *

><p><strong>con kelly y el pelizul<strong>

¡CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA! ¡BAKUGAN PELEA! ¡BAKUGAN SURGE! ¡AHORA JETRO PYRUS!-¿?

de donde saco un chico tan guapo como tu esta extraña imagen bakugan-kelly-¡BAKUGAN PELEA! ¡BAKUGAN SURGE! ¡RUBTOR SUBTERRA SURGE!

jetro:600 gs

rubtor:600 gs

¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡MARTILLO IRAISTE!-kelly

con la carta martillo iraiste de los caÑones de rubtor salen unos rayos naranjas

¡CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA! ¡SALVADOR PYRUS!-¿?

de pronto la carta portal comienza a tener un estraño brillo color rojizo y aparece un campo de fuerza alrededor de jetro

¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡APLASTAMIENTO!-kelly

rubtor da un salto y cuando aterriza unos pasos mas adelante empieza a crear un tipo de tuneles en el momento en el que sale de un tipo de antena que tiene en la cabeza emana un rayo naranja

jetro:600 gs

rubtor:800 gs

¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡TORMENTA DE FUEGO!-¿?

la carta tormenta de fuego hace que de los ojos (creo que son ojos) salga un rallo color rojo que cuando se encuentra con el cuerpo de rubtor le resta 400 gs y al fin lo termina convirtiendo en esfera

jetro:600

rubtor:400

y rubanoid regresa a su forma original

que?-kelly

fuerza vital de kelly 70%-bakupod

que pasa kelly?-¿?-espero que no te hayas aferrado a mi cuenta

parece que me ha enamorado con ser inocente-dijo kelly en forma de susurro-¡TU LO PEDISTE! ¡VOY A SER DIFERENTE EN ESTA RONDA! ¡LO PROMETO!

¡CARTA PORTAL LISTA! ¡BAKUGAN PELEA! ¡BAKUGAN SURGE! ¡ACABALO RUBTOR SUBTERRA!-kelly

¡BAKUGAN PELEA! ¡BAKUGAN SURGE! ¡VAMOS JETRO PYRUS! ¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡ONDA DE CALOR!-¿?

con la carta onda de calor las antenas de jetro empiezan a brillar mandando ondas de el mismo color

ten miedo-kelly- ¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡DESTRUCTOR DE METAL!

en ese instante el cuerpo de rubtor empieza a ser de metal

mira esto-kelly-el destructor de metal crea un escudo metalico super fuerte alrededor del cuerpo de mi bakugan lo protege de los defectos de sus poderes y tus cartas portal

interesante- ¿?-bueno entonces

lo siento tu querias ir con todo-kelly- ¡carta portal abierta! ¡fantasma estribo!

la carta portal empieza a brillar y se siente una explosion

¡OH SI!-kelly-¡OH!

lo que pasa es que cuando se disipo el humo jetro estaba sin un solo ranguño

que no lo entiendo-kelly

poder conjuro de vida-¿?-he anulado tu carta portal

es encerio?-kelly

¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡TORMENTA DE VOLCAN!-¿?

tormenta de volcan hace que los brazos (creo es que no le encuentro forma al bakugan) de jetro empiezen a brillar y de ellos salga un rayo color rojo sangre bastante grande

jetro:600

rubtor:200

por desgracia el bakugan no soporto tanto poder y se convirtio en esfera

no-kelly

batalla terminada ganador ¿?-altavoz

cuando termino de decir el nombre del ganador se escucha como el publico enloquece

claramente tu no eres la peleadora que vine a buscar-¿?

_cuando salio de la arena_

_debi saber que mentia con haber recibido mi mensaje la persona que estoy buscando es una poderosa_ peleadora-pensaba

* * *

><p><strong>con runo<strong>

estaba llegando al interespacio bakugan pero cuando iba a dar una vuelta se encuentra con el peliazul sorprendiendolo (gran error)

cuando lo sorprendio el peliazul agarro a runo del brazo y la lanzo al piso

¡AH! ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!-runo quejandose

lo siento mucho-¿?-mis reflejos son asi

jajajaja ya te ubico y vaya que te ubico-tigrera

silencio tigrera-runo

disculpame-¿?-¿sales mucho a pasear por aqui?

ah? si por que?-runo

me preguntaba si podrias decirme quien es la peleadora mas fuerte de aqui-¿?

bueno no quisiera ser arrogante pero soy yo-runo señalando a la lista de las peleadoras

runo misaki-¿?- ¡ASI QUE ERES LA PELEADORA NUMERO UNO!

si esa soy yo lo siento debo irme adios-runo

espera por favor-¿? pero runo ya se habia ido-runo misaki

* * *

><p><strong>con las peleadoras<strong>

rene puedo preguntarte algo?-alice

si por supuesto-rene

como es que has seguido a estos agentes neathianos rene?-alice

de hecho alice-rene-fue muy facil los agentes de neathia han usado un transporte entre su mundo y el interespacio usando el poder de sus bakugan,no necesitan dar un punto de acceso como nosotros

guau eso fue muy conveniente-jenny

significa que tenemos registros de sus batallas pero no de sus llegadas y salidas a partir del punto de acceso,solo tengo que cruzar ambas listas-rene

pero el numero de gente de esas listas facilmente es de millones-marucho-cruzar las referencias de las listas duraria mas de una semana

creo que tuve suerte-rene-halle a los 3 en un solo dia

**cuando llega runo**

lo siento por llegar tarde-runo-tuve que ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle

claro que si-marucho

escuchen chicas-runo-en el camino un chico me tomo y me lanzo como una muñeca de trapo

que?-dijeron alice,jenny y marucho

es gigantesco?-jenny

pero que rayos le hiciste-alice

jaja iba pasando por ahi y pum-tigrera

debe de ser una clase de maestro de kung fu para tener toda esa fuerza aun que quien sabe solo es un tipo de cabello azul y grandes ojos verdes-runo

runo-rene-ese chico acaso te digo algo?

si me pregunto quien era la mejor peleadora en el interespacio bakugan era como si-runo-jamas hubiera escuchado de mi en la vida

tal vez sea un admirador disfrasado-marucho

si fuera un admirador te hubiera dejado en el suelo asi?-jenny

_ algo pasa_-pensaba alice-hola rene,que acurre?

estoy pensando-rene-este chico tal vez sea otro agente neathiano

ah?-todas

que te hace pensar eso?-marucho

los neathianos son conocidos por sus fuertes habilidades en el combate mano a mano-rene-y si el ha estado preguntando por la mejor peleadora tal vez fue enviada para secuestrarte para que pelees en su bando

**en eso se escucha una alarma**

ah habido un acceso no autorizado traspasaron las premisas-computadora

**cuando enfrente de ellas aparece el mismo chico peliazul**

que tu? no de nuevo-runo

te ha seguido?-alice

lo siento se que entre sin autorisacion pero es una emergencia a si que penetre en su sistema para entrar-¿?-fue arriesgado,a si que runo recibiste mi mensaje entonces?

cual es ese mensaje?-alice

quien eres tu y que es lo que quieres?-runo de muy mala manera

ah? bueno yo-¿?

eres de neathia verdad?-runo

oh?-¿?- entonces lo recibiste?

olvidalo no caeremos en tus trucos-marucho

olle yo soy rene de gundalia-rene-no creo haberte conocido antes

_ah no ya es tarde_-pensaba el peliazul-_los gundalianos llegaron primero_

jamas recibimos un mensaje tuyo a si que date por vencido-runo

_encontre al numero uno pero no se que mentiras les pudo decir,ah_-seguia pensando- ¡SI ESTAN AYUDANDO A GUNDALIA ENTONCES SON EL ENEMIGO!

¡PUES ENTONCES SI SOMOS ENEMIGOS NO TE PUEDES IR! ¡LLEGO LA HORA DE PELEAR!-runo

* * *

><p><strong>en la arena<strong>

ACABO DE DARME CUeNTA QUE NO CONOZCO TU NOMBRE!-runo

es por que nunca lo dije-¿?

LA BATALLA ENTRE RUNO MISAKI Y ¿? COMIENZA AHORA!-altavoz

esperaba que pelearamos lado a lado no frente a frente-¿?

TAL VEZ ME LANZASTE ESTA MAÑANA PERO NO CREAS QUE ESO VOLVERA A PASAR!-runo misaki

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

**simplemente queria agradecer a estelaluna y kamus por sus reviews**


End file.
